Nucleic acids, such as DNA or RNA, have become of increasing interest as analytes for clinical or forensic uses. Powerful new molecular biology technologies enable one to detect congenital or infectious diseases. These same technologies can characterize DNA for use in settling factual issues in legal proceedings, such as paternity suits and criminal prosecutions.
For the analysis and testing of nucleic acid molecules, amplification of a small amount of nucleic acid molecules, isolation of the amplified nucleic acid fragments, and other procedures are necessary. The science of amplifying small amounts of DNA have progressed rapidly and several methods now exist. These include linked linear amplification, ligation-based amplification, transcription-based amplification and linear isothermal amplification. Linked linear amplification is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,923 to Wallace et al. Ligation-based amplification includes the ligation amplification reaction (LAR) described in detail in Wu et al., Genomics 4:560 (1989) and the ligase chain reaction described in European Patent No. 0320308B1. Transcription-based amplification methods are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,849 and 5,654,142, Kwoh et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 86:1173 (1989), and PCT Publication No. WO 88/10315 to Ginergeras et al. The more recent method of linear isothermal amplification is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,639 to Kurn.
The most common method of amplifying DNA is by the polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”), described in detail by Mullis et al., Cold Spring Harbor Quant. Biol. 51:263-273 (1986), European Patent No. 201,184 to Mullis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,788 to Mullis et al., European Patent Nos. 50,424, 84,796, 258017, and 237362 to Erlich et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,194 to Saiki et al. The PCR reaction is based on multiple cycles of hybridization and nucleic acid synthesis and denaturation in which an extremely small number of nucleic acid molecules or fragments can be multiplied by several orders of magnitude to provide detectable amounts of material. One of ordinary skill in the art knows that the effectiveness and reproducibility of PCR amplification is dependent, in part, on the purity and amount of the DNA template. Certain molecules present in biological sources of nucleic acids are known to stop or inhibit PCR amplification (Belec et al., Muscle and Nerve 21(8):1064 (1998); Wiedbrauk et al., Journal of Clinical Microbiology 33(10):2643-6 (1995); Deneer and Knight, Clinical Chemistry 40(1):171-2 (1994)). For example, in whole blood, hemoglobin, lactoferrin, and immunoglobulin G are known to interfere with several DNA polymerases used to perform PCR reactions (Al-Soud and Radstrom, Journal of Clinical Microbiology 39(2):485-493 (2001); Al-Soud et al., Journal of Clinical Microbiology 38(1):345-50 (2000)). These inhibitory effects can be more or less overcome by the addition of certain protein agents, but these agents must be added in addition to the multiple components already used to perform the PCR. Thus, the removal or inactivation of such inhibitors is an important factor in amplifying DNA from select samples.
On the other hand, isolation and detection of particular nucleic acid molecules in a mixture requires a nucleic acid sequencer and fragment analyzer, in which gel electrophoresis and fluorescence detection are combined. Unfortunately, electrophoresis becomes very labor-intensive as the number of samples or test items increases.
For this reason, a simpler method of analysis using DNA oligonucleotide probes is becoming popular. New technology, called VLSIPS™, has enabled the production of chips smaller than a thumbnail where each chip contains hundreds of thousands or more different molecular probes. These techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 to Pirrung et al., PCT Publication No. WO 92/10092, and PCT WO 90/15070. These biological chips have molecular probes arranged in arrays where each probe ensemble is assigned a specific location. These molecular array chips have been produced in which each probe location has a center to center distance measured on the micron scale. Use of these array type chips has the advantage that only a small amount of sample is required, and a diverse number of probe sequences can be used simultaneously. Array chips have been useful in a number of different types of scientific applications, including measuring gene expression levels, identification of single nucleotide polymorphisms, and molecular diagnostics and sequencing as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 to Pirrung et al.
Array chips where the probes are nucleic acid molecules have been increasingly useful for detection of the presence of specific DNA sequences. Most technologies related to array chips involve the coupling of a probe of known sequence to a substrate that can either be structural or conductive in nature. Structural types of array chips usually involve providing a platform where probe molecules can be constructed base by base or by covalently binding a completed molecule. Typical array chips involve amplification of the target nucleic acid followed by detection with a fluorescent label to determine whether target nucleic acid molecules hybridize with any of the oligonucleotide probes on the chip. After exposing the array to a sample containing target nucleic acid molecules under selected test conditions, scanning devices can examine each location in the array and quantitate the amount of hybridized material at that location. Alternatively, conductive types of array chips contain probe sequences linked to conductive materials such as metals. Hybridization of a target nucleic acid typically elicits an electrical signal that is carried to the conductive electrode and then analyzed.
For most solid support or array technologies, small oligonucleotide capture probes are immobilized or synthesized on the support. The sequence of the capture probes imparts the specificity for the hybridization reaction. Several different chemical compositions exist currently for capture probe studies. The standard for many years has been straight deoxyribonucleic acids. The advantage of these short single stranded DNA molecules is that the technology has existed for many years and the synthesis reaction is relatively inexpensive. Furthermore, a large body of technical studies is available for quick reference for a variety of scientific techniques, including hybridization. However, many different types of DNA analogs are now being synthesized commercially that have advantages over DNA oligonucleotides for hybridization. Some of these include PNA (protein nucleic acid), LNA (locked nucleic acid) and methyl phosphonate chemistries. In general, all of the DNA analogs have higher melting temperatures than standard DNA oligonucleotides and can more easily distinguish between a fully complementary and single base mis-match target. This is possible because the DNA analogs do not have a negatively charged backbone, as is the case with standard DNA. This allows for the incoming strand of target DNA to bind tighter to the DNA analog because only one strand is negatively charged. The most studied of these analogs for hybridization techniques is the PNA analog, which is composed of a protein backbone with substituted nucleobases for the amino acid side chains (see www.appliedbiosystems.com or www.eurogentec.com). Indeed, PNAs have been used in place of standard DNA for almost all molecular biology techniques including DNA sequencing (Arlinghaus et al., Anal Chem. 69:3747-53 (1997)), DNA fingerprinting (Guerasimova et al., Biotechniques 31:490-495 (2001)), diagnostic biochips (Prix et al., Clin. Chem. 48:428-35 (2002); Feriotto et al., Lab Invest 81:1415-1427 (2001)), and hybridization based microarray analysis (Weiler et al., Nucleic Acids Res 25:2792-2799 (1997); Igloi, Genomics 74:402-407 (2001)).
Techniques for forming sequences on a substrate are known. For example, the sequences may be formed according to the techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 to Pirrung et al., PCT Publication No. WO 92/10092, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,639 to Hubbell et al. Although there are several references on the attachment of biologically useful molecules to electrically insulating surfaces such as glass (http://www.piercenet.com/Technical/default.cfm?tmpl=. ./Lib/ViewDoc.cfm&doc=3483; McGovern et al., Langmuir 10:3607-3614 (1994)) or silicon oxide (Examples 4-6 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,695 to McGovern et al.), there are few examples of effective molecular attachment to electrically conducting surfaces except for gold (Bain et al., Langmuir 5:723-727 (1989)) and silver (Xia et al., Langmuir 22:269, (1998)). In general, the problem of attaching biologically active molecules to the surface of a substrate, whether it is a metal electrical conductor or an electrical insulator such as glass, is more difficult than the simple chemical reaction of a reactive group on the biological molecule with a complementary reactive group on the substrate. For example, a metal electrical conductor has no reactive sites, in principle, except those that may be adventitiously or deliberately positioned on the surface of the metal.
Hybridization of target DNAs to such surface bound capture probes poses difficulties not seen, if both species are soluble. Steric effects result from the solid support itself and from too high of a probe density. Studies have shown that hybridization efficiency can be altered by the insertion of a linker moiety that raises the complementary region of the probe away from the surface (Schepinov et al., Nucleic Acid Res. 25:1155-1161 (1997); Day et al., Biochem J. 278:735-740 (1991)), the density at which probes are deposited (Peterson et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 29:5163-5168 (2001); Wilkins et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 27:1719-1729)), and probe conformation (Riccelli et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 29:996-1004 (2001)). Insertion of a linker moiety between the complementary region of a probe and its attachment point can increase hybridization efficiency and optimal hybridization efficiency has been reported for linkers between 30 and 60 atoms in length. Likewise, studies of probe density suggest that there is an optimum probe density, and that this density is less than the total saturation of the surface (Schepinov et al., Nucleic Acid Res. 25:1155-1161 (1997); Peterson et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 29:5163-5168 (2001); Steel et al., Anal. Chem. 70:4670-4677 (1998)). For example, Peterson et al. reported that hybridization efficiency decreased from 95% to 15% with probe densities of 2.0 ×1012 molecules/cm2 and 12.0 ×1012 molecules/cm2, respectively.
Quantitation of hybridization events often depends on the type of signal generated from the hybridization reaction. The most common analysis technique is fluorescent emission from several different types of dyes and fluorophores. However, quantitating samples in this manner usually requires a large amount of the signaling molecule to be present to generate enough emission to be quantitated accurately. More importantly, quantitation of fluorescence generally requires expensive analysis equipment for linear response. Furthermore, the hybridization reactions take up to two hours, which for many uses, such as detecting biological warfare agents, is simply too long. Therefore, a need exists for a system which can rapidly detect and quantitate biological material in samples.
The present invention is directed to achieving these objectives.